Seven Minutes in Heaven With Light and L
by BeyondShadows16
Summary: Misa decides to through a party and invites Light, and, of course, due to certain circumstances the hand-cuffs L joins in as well. So what do you think will happen when Light and L are locked in a dark closet for 7 minutes?


"C'mon Liiiight!" Misa whined, giving Light the puppy dog face. L sat back in his usual position, in front of a computer screen and crouched over his knees and watched, amused. "Just on game, pleeease!"

Light rolled his eyes and looked back at Misa from his desk. "Fine. One game. That's it, Misa. Then I have to get back to work, got it?" L snickered silently from his seat.

"YAAAY! C'mon Light, let's go!" She chimed, pulling on Light's hand that wasn't shackled to the detective, causing him to jerk forward, almost jolting L out of his chair. Light quickly retracted his hand, giving Misa a hostile look. "Look, Misa. Let me shut down my computer, I'll be other there in a minute."

"Okay!" Misa chirped, oblivious to Light's deadly gaze, then skipped out the door.

"Your awfully quiet, Ryuzaki." Light muttered.

L shrugged. "Well, I was just letting the two of you engage in an... Intelligent conversation." L replied, picking at a strawberry shortcake with his fork.

"Yeah, hardly. I swear, talking to her is like talking to a block of wood! I mean, she's sweet and all... But just her _intelligence _level. It astounds me as to how low it can be sometimes. She's so simple minded." Light gushed, clenching his fist.

"Well, if it makes it any better, I suppose I will be coming along as well." L said, gesturing towards their chains.

"I guess that helps a little. At least I can make SOME intelligent conversation." Light sighed, he always enjoyed the company of the dark haired detective.

"One question. Do you even know what we are going to be playing?"

"7 minutes in heaven!" Misa squealed then giggled along with her two other actress friends she had invited over. "So, how you play is you get an object of yours, anything, then put it in this sac." Misa held up a brown paper bag. "Whoever's turn it is has to pick something from the bag, and whoevers object is picked has to go with them into the closet for 7 minutes." Matsuda, who decided to join in on the game, seemed to like the idea of being in the closet with some beautiful actress. "Now, all of you choose an item, don't let anyone else see... And remember, no turning back, no matter who you get."

L bit his nail on one hand and reached into his pocket with the other when it came to be his turn. He pulled out a small lollipop he was going to save for later, but shrugged his shoulders and placed it into the bag carelessly. He had plenty more back at his desk. He peeked across the room to see Misa making it obvious to light that she was putting her silk flower hair clip in the bag. L rolled his eyes, he really did not want to have to stand by the door and listen to the two of them make out, and there was no way he was in locking the chain for a stupid little game... Besides, he couldn't quiet remember were he placed the key..."

"Alrighty then! Light, you go first!" Misa winked at Light who just rolled his eyes. He felt around in the bag, his hands purposefully avoiding silky fabric and came across a circular object. _Nail polish maybe?_ Light shrugged to himself and pulled out the object. It was a lollipop. _Oh God... This can't be..._ L's eyes widened just a little but he stood up anyway, putting on an expressionless face. Misa was pouting. Light had always felt something for L. The moment he laid eyes on him and heard his smooth as velvet voice, but he never said anything. He never showed how he felt for anyone, that just how he rolled. Now he was getting locked in a closet make out with his crush for 7 minutes. _It's OK... I can do this... I work in the same room as him alone before... This will be the same... just closer... alot closer... _

"Uh, Misa? Why didn't you put the girl items and guy items in separate bags?" Matsuda questioned, giving off the obvious impression that he didn't want to be stuck in a closet with L or Light.

"Okay! Re-do!" Misa said.

"But you said no going back..." An actress sitting next to Misa pipped up.

"Fine... Make it quick." Misa gestured to the closet and started her timer.

So there they sat, both boys in opposite corners of the room, though they were still touching.

"Uhh... Light?" L called somewhere in the dark.

"Yes?" Light was trying so hard to control himself. So hard to not give in to a single gesture of affection.

"I don't recall Misa explaining what we do in the closet... How do we win?" L asked, almost childishly in a naive voice.

Light shuddered, knowing he was going to lose the battle with himself any moment now. _Damn you, L... _"So you really want to know what you have to do to... win?" Light stumbled on the last word, review its alternate meanings.

"Yes, yes I do." L chirped, sounding hopeful.

"This." Light shifted over to L so that he was basically hovering over the him, then pressed his lips against the detective's. L tensed up, unmoving, his lips completely unresponsive. Just before Light was going to give up hope, the stone L seemed to melt away as he wrapped his arms around Light, his fingers intertwining in his hair. Light moved his hands down to L's waist and pulled them almost seamlessly together. _You win. _

"Come on out of the closet you guys." Misa called from the other side of the door ( pun intended XD ) , but the two didn't seem to comprehend what she was saying.

The two held each other tighter, L now on top of Light, as the kiss they shared became more passionate. L just began to kiss Light's neck when the door handle began to jiggle. The two's lips parted immediately before the door opened.

"Really you two? Fighting again?" Misa muttered, helping Light up from the floor, who helped L up. "OK Light! Our turn!"Misa cooed, completely ignoring the bag of items.

"No, Misa." Light said. "I said one game."

"But-"

"Misa, I have to get back to work."

Misa frowned, and turned away in defeat as both L and Light walked out the door.

"We're not really going back to work, are we?" L asked, with a little twine of hope in his voice after they were down the hall a safe distance.

"Not on the Kira care, we're not."


End file.
